The Lotus Revolution
by xXBrokenThoughtsXx
Summary: In the year X800, Fiore is ruled by Zeref, there are no Guilds left to defend it and Black Arts has plagued the land. The world has been cloaked in darkness and no mage is safe anywhere. However, one member of Fairy Tail survived and it is time for a new revolution. "We are the saviors of humanity, cleansers of the Earth Land and we WILL put an end to Zeref's reign!"[SYOC Open]
1. Introductions

_Darkness._

_ The sky had transformed from it's normal baby blue to a sinister blend of eerie black and blood red when_they_ marched__in from what appeared to be a gate open from the very pits of hell itself. Mavis had tried to warn us, she told us of Zeref's plan to eradicate all of humanity ,but we took it too lightly. After our first "defeat" of Zeref and Acnologia we grew arrogant and we soon realized our mistake. However, thanks to who had to be the most powerful S-class mages in all of Fiore; Erza, Laxus, Mirajane and even "Mystogan" made his righteous return, it appeared that we would be the ones to reign victorious in the end; Zeref's demon minions were easily defeated. But we were extremely mistaken. Grounds trembled, buildings collapsed and the sky itself roared as Acnologia fell from it.__He took out our guild__with one blow of his dragon's roar and destroyed half the town as well...killing some of our members and thousands of innocents. This only spiked__the fury of us and master Makarov who grew to his enormous Titan form to once again battle the beast. Unfortunately, he took the master down with a swift kick to the stomach and claw to his chest. We all watched in horror as he fell before us, but that wasn't what broke our spirits completely...it was the sickening crunch of his skull under Acnologia's foot. The battle field went dead silent as we all watched our master die before us. Only sound to be heard was the maniacal laughter erupting from Zeref at his accomplishment. Without a master we were…we were powerless. _

_ One by one we fell. Tears drenched the ground I lay on while I was forced to sit and watch my guild members, my family, be massacred before me and I couldn't save them. Every fiber of my being ached with gut wrenching pain and sorrow at the horror displayed in front of my eyes. I had never felt so useless in my life…actually I had, but nothing compared to this. There was no good left in the world. I closed my eyes and prayed that this was nothing more than a terrible dream and any second I'd jolt up in my bed, either that or death. Both would be a lot sweeter than the horrible fate we were all facing now. However, the smell of burnt, mangled flesh and rubble still remained confirming that this was definitely no dream. Suddenly, I was lifted up into the air and a small, bittersweet smile spread across my blood stained lips. I hoped I would open my eyes to see everyone back at the guild laughing, fighting and watching Erza kick Natsu and Gray's asses once again, but life was never that merciful. I opened my eyes surrounded by what I assumed to be the remainder of life on the very outskirts of Fiore. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I ran. I ran and never looked back. The pain was unbearable, but I pushed through it. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew what my next move was. I was going to find the mages that remained, start a new guild and we are going to rid the world of Zeref and Acnologia once and for all. Fairy Tail will not have died in vain._

* * *

><p>Well there is the introduction to our rebellion! This story is set in the yea X800 in a near post apocalyptic world filled with darkness where Zeref reigns with Acnologia and his demons and he plans to rid the world of mages entirely. A lot of towns have been destroyed, forests killed and water either polluted with dark magic or controlled by Zeref and his goons. Every good and dark Guild alike has been destroyed (except a few dark Guilds that still remain in hiding), even Fairy Tail as you already know, and their members killed. All mages that have survived have gone into hiding for their own safety. However, one member of Fairy Tail survived and started a new rebellion, the Black Lotus, to end Zeref's rule and save the remaining mages and all of Fiore. Every town is the territory of one of Zeref's demon guild, but they all do his dirty work of killing mages. It will be a long road to freedom but there is one saying in Black Lotus, "We are the saviors of humanity, the cleansers of the Earth Land and we WILL put an end to Zeref's reign! Failure is never an option!"<p>

I plan on having 3 teams of about 5 or 6; making 15-18 OC's I need total for this story and how I plan on doing this story is every few chapters will focus on one team and then pan back to Zeref and his evil plot. It's the only way I can think of keeping everything equal so….yea. You have any better ideas feel free to tell me. Now, on to the OC basics.

_**Rules: **_

_-__**Of course no Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's cause that's no fun and I can't work with them. But, I don't need any basket cases or mass murderers either, Zeref is plenty enough. **_

_-__**No one is perfect. If there isn't at least one flaw in your character whether it be their looks, personality, magic, whatever I will not accept them. But that also doesn't mean everyone has to be Quasimodo either. **_

_-__**No copies of canon characters (or characters already submitted to other stories cause I WILL be checking), including powers, but they can be a little similar (I already have a requip type magic mage just fyi). **_

_-__**No children of canon characters THEY'RE DEAD.**_

_-__**Not everyone can be S-class or a Dragon Slayer and we already have a guild master (I will choose who is S-class in the end and there will be only 4 dragon slayers total). **_

_**-The more pictures the better! I am a visual writer when it comes to OC's so if you have a picture of what they wear, what they look like, their weapons it would really help me out a lot.**_

_**-PM only (unless you're a guest)**_

_**_**-I will be accepting a few who would like to have come from the same dark Guild as Yuriko (which you'll learn about in her bio), but I'll need some pre-notification that you'd like your OC to be one of them and we'll see what we can do :). Also, one OC to be her brother (who wasn't born with magic so keep that in mind).**_**_

_**-And lastly, have fun submitting!**_

_**OC Form **__(Yuriko's is the next "chapter")__**-**_

**Identity**

Name: **  
><strong>Gender:**  
><strong>Birthday:**  
><strong>Age: **  
><strong>Guild Mark Color (Link to Guild Mark is AT THE BOTTOM OF MY PROFILE and placement):**  
><strong>

**Physical Appearance**

Height:

Weight:

Hair Color/Length/Style:

Eye color:

Regular Clothing:

Battle Clothing:

Accessories:

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:

Other Notable Features:

Picture**:**

Personality (Definitely needs to be one of the most descriptive. At least a paragraph, no choppy sentences):

Examples of Dialogue (Catchphrases, go-to sayings, random stuff they're most likely to respond, etc.):

Likes:  
>Dislikes:<p>

History/Bio (DETAILS!.Tell me about their earl life; how they've survived so far? Were they apart of a guild before? Family life? When did they learn of their magic? And any specific events that shaped them as a person):

**Magic and Combat Information**  
><strong>Magic Name<strong>(If it's new how does it work? Where did it come from? What are the basics of it?):

**Magic Type**: (Holder, Caster, Elemental, Take over, etc.)  
><strong>Magic Techniques<strong>(List them weakest to strongest please. How do they work? What happens when they're used?):  
><strong>Strengths<strong>: (What is your character good at? What makes them a good fighter?)  
><strong>Weaknesses<strong>: (What could your opponent possibly do to defeat your character in battle? Must be exploitable weaknesses)

**Weapons **(No future guns or demon blood infused swords and remember what universe we're in. No one's going to be carrying bazookas or AK-47's)**:**  
><strong>Mage Rank: <strong>

**Power Levels**(On a scale of 1-10)

**Physical Attack Power:  
>Magical Attack Power:<br>Defensive Power:  
>Speed:<strong>

**Agility:  
>Intelligence:<strong>

**Questionnaire**

**What do they look for in a love interest?:**

**Would you like a love interest?:**

**What kinds of people are their enemies?:**

**Are they loyal or will they abandon their guild?:**

**Do they prefer field work or staying behind? **(I do need some people who stay in the guild like healers and foreseers):

**Are you open to their deaths?:**

**Their opinion of...**

**Fairy Tail?: **

**Zeref?:**

**Acnologia?:**

**Mages?:**

**How are they under...**

**Pressure?:**

**Anger?:**

**When injured?:**

And that's that. I'll keep submissions open till I have all the characters I need and if I start before I have all of them don't worry you still have a chance. I'll start as soon as I have my first team and my OC will be introduced first chapter.

Ciao for now!


	2. Yuriko Sykora

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't do it, but that didn't seem fair to you guys soo here she is; my OC Yuriko Sykora. Hipe you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing :) (and I hope this helps anyone who might've been a little lost with the form.) I've only had one submission so far, but I shant not lose faith! Oh and hopefully I'll have the first real intro chapter up in the new few days so look out for that too!**

*****ALL PICTURES FOR HER ARMOR AND MATCHING WEAPONS ARE ON MY PROFILE AT THE BOTTOM*****

**Identity**

Name: Yuriko Sykora

Gender: Female

Birthday: August 3rd

Age: 17

Guild Mark Color and placement: Red with black outlining, left side of stomach

**Physical Appearance**

Height: 5'7

Weight: 115lbs

Hair Color/Length/Style: Chocolate brown that goes all the way down to her knees and is usually kept in a low ponytail tied high so her hair appears to be in a short bob from the front, "emo" type side swept fringe bangs (sorry of that's offensive to anyone I just don't know what else to call them so it's still understandable) with one piece of hair sticking up and 2 long strands

Eye color: Blood red

Regular Clothing: A sweater like crop top with a turtle neck neckline, vertical red stripes (2 different shades) and black mesh sleeves, dark blue jeans, knee high combat boots with thick 4' heels and fingerless combat gloves

Battle Clothing: Varies with her requips, but normally she'll just fight in her normal clothes

Accessories: The choker she keeps around her neck that keeps her death magic under control and the beaded ruby bracelet given to her by her mother with a single angel wings charm hanging from it

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: She has a lot of stitches on her arms and legs as a result of her experiments

Other Notable Features: None.

Personality: Yuriko is and had always been a hard worker. She made it her purpose to go above and beyond what was expected of her, because of this she often took control a lot and seemed pretty pushy and rude to others. However, she means well. She often liked to push people to do more than just what they knew they could do, but embrace what they were afraid they wouldn't be able to do. She, herself, always embraced new challenges and never backed down from anything; even if there was a high chance she wouldn't succeed. Admitting failure was never an option. Because of her past she never really opened up to people and often hid all signs of anger, pain, sadness or hurt from people. Although, she wasn't made of stone. There were still few people she genuinely cared for such as her guild master who got her to open and be the real fun loving, carefree her like she used to be, but it often didn't last long because if there was anything she learned in this world it was that anything besides strength and focus was a weakness and weakness could easily lead to death. She often wished they all still lived in the simpler, better time when Guilds were for fun and adventure instead of survival; the times when it was okay to be happy and jovial and where she could be herself, but for now that wasn't possible with darkness lurking around every corner. When out in the field she went into commander mode; meaning there were no room for mistakes and it was either kill or be killed; she refused to quit till the job was done. If there was one thing she always did though, it was look out for her team and her family. She might be an extremely competitive person, but no one was ever left behind or unprotected.

Examples of Dialogue:

- Anyone wanna spar? Not like it'd be much of a fight, but stil…

- Honestly, I don't even know where I keep my armor.

- If you're going to give up you might as well renounce your title as a mage now.

- Losing is no option.

- Are those cupcakes I smell?!

-If we don't succeed as a team then there is no real victory.

Likes: Cupcakes, her new guild & guild master, training, winning spending time with her friends, the way the world used to be, stopping Zeref & killing his demon minions  
>Dislikes: Her dark magic and black arts, the "scientists", losing, eating her veggies, Zeref &amp; Acnologia<p>

**History/Bio:** Yuriko was born to a magicless home in Clover Town; well what was left of it. It was just her, her parents and her older brother (of 2 years) who was barely around except for the holidays because he left to train with their uncle who was a mage (someone can send an OC in for him if you'd like). Thanks to Zeref everyone left in town (who weren't mages and allowed to live) had to work for his demon minions who had formed a "Guild" on their own for killing mages (and there were many more like them all around Fiore strictly for doing Zeref's dirty work). Yuriko worked as well scavenging for food in the forests. The rules were simple; everyone had a daily quota to fill and if you met it there was no trouble, if you didn't there were punishments such as whipping and being trapped in boxes for days on end and if you did meet it, but hadn't managed to get extra for yourself then you just lacked what you needed. One day while she was out working with her mother she was caught by a sleep spell and taken away from her. She woke up chained in a cage and later strapped down to a table. Her kidnappers introduced themselves as the Gods of Darkness and they were a dark guild hidden on the outer parts of the forest surrounding the town. They went around kidnapping non-mage children and used them for their experiments. Their plan was to take them and infuse them with dark magic and black arts they "inherited" (it was rumored to be from demons and devils and even some of the many books of Zeref which he had continued to write after his takeover) so that they would easily acquire S-class power and abilities without the time waste of training and then they would train them to be killers. And once they were "perfect" they were brainwashed with high levels of dark magic to turn them completely ruthless and evil. They wanted to take Zeref's plan of killing mages and taking control of the world in darkness and utilize it for themselves and the kids were the easiest way to do it because no one would expect them or be able to easily detect them. There were many others before, after and during Yuriko's time there, but they were all separated to decrease chances of rebellion and escapes. She was taken when she was 7 and held there till she was 15. Every day she went through tons of painful injections and dark spells and operations and surprisingly survived all of them. She was one of their best test subjects and had the potential to be one of the most powerful. Because of that she was one of the worst treated to keep her spiritually and physically weak; she was only fed what would keep her alive, clothed in rags and kept without proper places to sleep or use the bathroom. It was hell. But, when she was finally "perfect" and being headed through her final stage halfway through she managed to tap into her dark magic and black arts while in her darkness possessed state and incapacitated her captors, using her magic to break out of the Guild building and headed straight for the forest. Of course, she was followed, but she was found by some of Zeref's demons first who had actually been searching for the dark Guild on Zeref's orders. She was instantly taken down too weak to fight and nearly taken back to Zeref, but the Guild master of Black Lotus had sensed her strong magic energy and came to rescue her. The demons being no match were defeated easily, but Yuriko had passed out from fatigue and using too much of her magic energy. When she woke up she was at Black Lotus and her new guild master had explained to her their plan. Jumping at the chance to get back at the people who made her what she is and get the world back to the way it used to be she agreed and has been with Black Lotus since; being deemed S-class and the Guild masters second in command.

**Magic and Combat Information**  
><strong>Magic Name<strong>: Dark Reaper; it was a new magic given to her and created by the dark Guild that held her captive. It's been said they made deals with demons and devils and maybe even the reaper himself

**Magic Type**: Holder & Caster  
><strong>Magic Techniques<strong>**:**

**Basic Techniques-**

Whirlwind: A technique in which Yuriko holds her scythe high above her head and whirls it around to create an entrapment of a large dark shroud circling around her and her opponent. Used to keep her target at close attacking range and low defense

Lifeless Vortex: Similar to whirlwind Yuriko and her opponent are trapped in a ring of darkness, but instead of just a ring it's a large vortex she manipulates to whirl at high speeds physically suffocating her enemy

Piasu Gimuretto: Yuriko holds out both her hands (palms forward, one on top of the other so they're lined up) and charges her dark magic so it shoots from each of her palms swirling around each other to form a drill and pierces deep all the way through

**Hell's Angel Armor (These are not in order, but the spells are, and they aren't the only ones she has)**

Techniques-

Tengoku no Kōru: When used Yuriko disappears from sights and jumps high above the target and charges her scythe with light then swings it downwards towards them sending a wave of burning light their way. Damage depends on how much she charges her weapon

Halo: A bright golden magic circles appears above the enemy hundreds of giant scythe blades descend from piercing them

*This armor is mainly for aerial and long distance attacks so it's not very good for defense, but the offense is pretty decent.

**Satan's Minion Armor**

Techniques-

Roar of the Reaper: Similar to Natsu's fire dragon roar. When used Yuriko builds up darkness and roars it out sending a shroud of darkness hurdling towards her enemy. Depending on her intent it could cause illusions or simply damage the enemy.

Sen Surasshu: Like the name suggests it's simply the scythe used to repeatedly slash the enemy on various part of the body (normally goes sides, chest, arms and legs) and then the final blow is a slice right down the middle

*This armor is also not mainly built for defense, but it does enhance speed and agility

**Blood Reapess Armor**

Techniques-

Dead Center: A spell where the blade of the scythe is actually retracted to a single dagger like tip and whipped at the enemy to dig into them "dead center" (either the middle of the chest or center of their stomach) and once it digs it the scythe retracts to split straight through the enemy. Causes a great deal of damage when it goes through more vital areas like the chest

Vicious Split: Another technique where the scythe is charged with dark magic to deal damage directly to the enemy, dug deep into them (normally the stomach) and they're thrown around

*This is one of her most defensive armors being made of heavier and denser metal. Made to take the most damage while also dishing it out

**Primitive Armor**

Techniques-

Beast Claw: Actually without using the scythe, a more close combat attack where Yuriko uses her gloves (seen in the picture on her left hand) to repeatedly slash at the enemy digging in deep; also charged with dark magic.

Predator's Charge: This spell is actually a defensive spell for the caster. When cast it charges large amounts of magic energy used to raise Yuriko's "stats". She becomes stronger, faster, more durable and agile

*This is one of her most offensive armors which enables her to perform higher damage dealing spells

**Assassin's Creed Armor**

Techniques-

Stealth: An illusion spell used to make Yuriko invisible to her target making it easier for her to attack

Shi no Sunea: The "scarves" on the scythe are used to wrap around the enemy making them immobile and allowing Yuriko to attack them from behind; either slashing them deeply upwards or cutting them repeatedly

*This another one of her good defense armors allowing her better close range attacks without worrying about how her armor will hold

**Death's Mistress Armor**

Techniques-

Akuma no shōkan: Another defensive like spell, but when used Yuriko utilizes all the dark magic and black arts she was infused with, but when used she becomes a more sadistic, merciless version of herself and doesn't hesitate to use the black arts. It also enhances her strength, magic energy and agility

Rapture: A spell in which Yuriko taps into her blacks arts and infuses her scythe with what death magic she's able to control. She can't control nearly as much as Zeref so it doesn't have the power to kill people on contact, but it can cause serious damage such as a depletion of magic energy and it has a toxin like effect on what skin it touches causing skin to severely burn, boil or peel

*It's her most defenseless armor, but is said to be made from dark magic itself which is why it has such a negative effect on the wearer and because of the dark magic in it she's the most deadly when wearing it

**Strengths**: She's a master with the scythe and really good at fusing her magic and weapons together allowing her to perform even stronger attacks and because of the experiments she has a higher durability than normal

**Weaknesses**: A lot of her spells and techniques involve her weapon so without it there's not a whole lot she can do (but that doesn't mean she's completely powerless) and physically she's not all that good with hand-to-hand combat

**Weapons: Just her scythes **  
><strong>Mage Rank: S-class<strong>

**Power Levels** **(On a scale of 1-10)**

**Physical Attack Power: 7  
>Magical Attack Power: 9<br>Defensive Power: 8  
>Speed: 8<strong>

**Agility: 8  
>Intelligence: 10<strong>

**Questionnaire**

**What do they look for in a love interest?: **Someone who's more light hearted than she is and can get her to open up and have a strong will, confident with their magic and strong (good sparring partner), smart, inquisitive and analytical, never gives up or backs down and willing to challenge her

**Would you like a love interest?: **Yepp

**What kinds of people are their enemies?: **People who find pleasure in using their magic to hurt others, mages that kill other mages and/or agree with Zeref's "cause", people who are too weak and cowardly to push themselves, quitters

**Are they loyal or will they abandon their guild?:** Of course she's loyal. She practically owes her life to the Guild master

**Do they prefer field work or staying behind? **(I do need some people who stay in the guild like healers and foreseers): Definitely field work

**Are you open to their deaths?: **Hadn't planned on it and I'd surely hate to see her, but we'll see how the story plays out

**How are they under pressure?: **She normally works a bit better under pressure because it causes her mind to think and process a little faster

**Anger?: **When angry she shuts down completely. It's all business from that point out and she drowns everyone out. It's more of a defense mechanism to protect others more so then herself; she doesn't want her powers spiraling out of control.

**When injured?: **Her body is surprisingly pretty durable which is one thing she has the "scientists" to thank for so she can take quite a few good hits before going down and has learned to ignore the pain pretty well


	3. Chapter 1

Running

For as long as I could remember that's all I'd been doing; running. Running from demons, my own personal issues, my home…even myself. And I continued to do so as I sprinted for my life through this repulsive forest. I could barely see where I was going and on top of that my bones ached, my head was pounding and every nerve in my brain was telling me I wasn't going to make it….and I believed it. Tears started flowing from my eyes as I thought about what inevitably was going to follow suit once _they _caught up to me.

"_Please…please let me go. I-I can't take anymore." I sobbed as another needle was jabbed into me. This lab table I laid on day after day for hours on end had now become my "home". And if I wasn't here I was locked up in that cage like some fucking feral animal…no rest, bathroom breaks, meals or baths; which seemed to be pretty unfortunate for all of us. I had been here for…as long as I could remember. Each day was a new test, a new drug and a new pain; each more agonizing than the last. _

"_On the contrary, my dear, you shall be our salvation and you have to be absolutely perfect." A faceless figure stood above me with a big menacing smile, his face shadowed by the hood of his duster. These were the people I had come to know inhabited the world. It just wasn't possible that there was anyone with even so much as an ounce of humanity left in them and I couldn't believe that if there were that they would allow such horror like this to take place. I just couldn't. _

_He lifted his pale, lanky hand and caressed my cheek lightly. It was a lot like how a father might caress his newborn gift of life, but in this case it was more relatable to how one would caress a newly found prize for the taking. It had to be because these people felt no love…they had no feelings besides greed, malevolence and selfishness._

"_Don't worry you're almost done…but unfortunately, for you, this will be the worst of them all. Just try not to die like the others, eh?" Tears immediately sprung to my eyes, but I forced them back as best as I could. I refused to show weakness…I couldn't. Not like it would help anything; they reveled in it. The one I liked to call Ogre Breath strapped the head piece to me and locked it tight. Then, the pain started. It started in my head; specifically the back. It felt almost as if someone was taking a pitch fork and burying it deep in the recesses of my mind only to pull it out and plunge it into another part again. I couldn't manage to hold my resolve anymore. I broke. _

"_AAAAAAHHH! SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE, HELP ME! MAKE IT STOP! JUST MAKE. IT. STOP! PLEASE!" This was my life. A lab experiment…it's what I was born for. _

"Never again." I spoke with a determination I, for one, didn't even know I had and in that moment I found a new resolve; I would never be the helpless victim again. If there was no one left to save me I would save myself. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around; standing my ground. I imagined I didn't look very intimidating; a scrawny, anorexic girl with a small 5'7 frame…doesn't exactly send the message 'run for your lives'. But, I had to try. It was time to put my gifts to the test. Only it wasn't _them _that got to me first…it was something far worse. The stench of death and decay filled my nose the second they attacked. I couldn't tell how many there were as they seemed to blend into the darkness surrounding the forest. Even the wind grew quiet in their wake and a shiver ran up my spine. Shakily, I crouched down a little into the best fighting stance I could manage in my condition.

"Who are you?! W-Who's there?" I was answered by a burning sensation raking down my side followed by complete numbness. Once again I was the helpless victim as I fell to the ground completely paralyzed.

"You think Zeref'll find good use for this one?"

"Why wouldn't he? Have you heard of what those deranged imbeciles were doing to her in there…she could be as powerful as Titania once was. Maybe even the she-devil." Their voices were understandable, they were surprisingly speaking plain English, and strangely human. I had imagined that if I turned around I'd be staring into eyes of red, deformed limbs along with a few extra, a face so decrepit it invoked sickness at the mere sight of it and horns, but something told me I was dead wrong. I felt myself being lifted and swung over what I assumed to be one of the demons shoulders.

"We better get going. I'm getting a little…blood thirsty." I couldn't tell if he meant me or what, but I definitely did not want to find out.

"Put the child down." I couldn't see where the new voice had come from, but I was just glad it wasn't accompanied by a putrid smell and appeared to be on my side. Although, there was an eerie quality to it as well; as if this mystery person didn't want to be so easily identified.

"Look, we don't have time for the likes of you so I suggest you run while you can." My mystery kidnapper threatened appearing completely unfazed by my rescuer. His voice even had a bit of amusement in it. Whoever the hell this person was I prayed they knew what they were getting into.

"Suit yourself."

"GAH!" A short grunt sounded to my left, followed by what sounded like flesh and bone hitting bark. I was pissed that I was missing all the action, but I wasn't about to ask for a better view.

"You little bitch!" My kidnapper charged; with me still in hand. I just hoped he wouldn't either A; use me as a shield or B; get us both smacked into a tree. Neither happened. Instead he stopped mid-run and froze. I could only assume my savior had disappeared.

_So much for a hero. _

"FIND H—" In that split second he was launched forward and I upwards . Time slowed a little as he stumbled forward and I was heading for the ground face first. Luckily the masked magician was there to catch me…until he was tackled from behind. When I hit the ground new waves of pain immediately flared and I was pretty sure a few of my stitches broke. I didn't even have the strength to stand up and I could feel myself slipping. Black dots danced around my vision as I struggled to move, worsening the pain even more. Last thing I heard was what sounded like a small explosion followed by a white light, crackling, whipping, screams and then silence again. Then, I was being lifted bridal style into the arms of who I hoped was the cloaked stranger. Of course my parents warned me about strangers and predators, but something told me I was safe.

"Don't worry, no one will harm you now." With that I allowed myself to relax and the darkness to engulf me once again, but this time we were at peace with one another.

* * *

><p>"This magic, it's…it's—"<p>

"Yes, I know. Can you remove it?"

"I'm sorry, but…she's been exposed to too much. These aren't just wounds, there's no removing one from the other. They're one now."

"Damnit…that's what I was afraid of. Is there a way for it to be controlled?"

"The binder will help so make sure she keeps it on, but she'll need lots of training; both magic wise and spirit wise. If she allows herself to succumb to this darkness the outcome will be ghastly." I opened my eyes to be greeted by a blinding light and what felt to be another table under me. I, immediately, panicked. Shooting up I grabbed whatever was nearest to my left, which happened to be a scissors, and aimed it towards my captors.

"Stay back! I won't go back there! You can't make me!" It took me a little while to focus my vision, but when I did I was met with two people; one who I recognized as my savior and another who was unfamiliar. It was a girl who appeared to be around my age, if not just slightly older, with a small petite figure and olive skin. She had snow white hair styled in a high bun held together by two large golden pins with crescents on the ends and two long strands of hair framing her face, her eyes were a piercing pale green and she wore a royal blue hooded cloak with short sleeves, four slits and a white cross on the front with lots of, what looked like, ancient markings and designs adorning it. She also sported a white skirt underneath that, some long, elegant white gloves that stopped at her elbows, a black scarf and matching blue ankle boots. She was beautiful; at least from what I could tell with her shocked and puzzled expression. There was something about her that suggested she was wise way beyond her years and I had a feeling she was here to help, but I wasn't going to stifle my chances by making assumptions.

"Calm down, child. You are with friends, we wouldn't even think of harming you. I swear to you. But, if you don't believe me, then trust your magic. I know you're able to sense someone's wills and their genuine character. Your heart is telling you something...listen to it."

_There's no reason to trust them. Why should I? I know nothing about either of them besides the fact that they kidnapped me...and saved my ass in the woods. But, I guess someone could say, in a sick, twisted way, the Guild saved me from the demons...but what would their purpose of lying be if it meant bad news?_

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, relaxed a little and focused solely on my instincts and the feeling I currently had in my heart about these two. I felt a surprisingly, completely calm, warm and...something else I couldn't quite get a firm grasp on, but it was a good feeling. I physically relaxed my body, still keeping a firm grip on my weapon, got in a slightly more comfortable position; I crossed my legs.

"Alright, fine. Now who the hell are you and where am I? Better yet why am I here?" I asked, my voice a little more acidic than I had intended, but hey they were still strangers...and kidnappers.

"This is Giselle Grandeene, by far the best healer in all of Fiore and I am Lexine Valdis. You are currently in the medicinal wing of my Guild hall and as far as why we've brought you here...I will let Giselle explain that to you." I had gotten to know a little more about this cloaked person as their barrier dropped just enough to reveal that "they" was actually a she. That brought me a little comfort since I'd been entrapped by men for as long as I could remember. On that final note she was up and out the door in a blink.

"Wait! What about-" I had so many questions that apparently weren't going to get answers. I sighed. Giselle placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile,

"It's okay, she just had her own vendetta. Don't take it personally," I found myself warming up to this place, against my conscious will, as it started to feel more like...home, "Anyway, how about I start with how we found you?. Lexine and I were here going through some business related stuff when we both picked up a strong aura of magic energy radiating not too far from here; that, of course, was you. She went after you already knowing that you'd be in danger because of how strong you seemed to be. And she was right. We decided to bring you back here not only to save you, but because we also sensed that your magic was dark, very dangerous and possibly deadly. I told her to bring you to me so I could have a better analysis." It was a lot to take in, but I wasn't surprised. But, one thing I didn't understand was why they would be willing to help me.

"Because no one gets left behind or unprotected." She replied with a sweet smile. I froze, refusing to meet her eyes.

_Is she really reading my mind right now? That's a little...discomforting. _

"I'm sorry I probably should've explained this earlier, I have a form of what's called aura magic. It allows me to see the spiritual energy a person emits which tell me their current emotions, magic properties and etc by the "physical" colors of it. Normally it's just like a blur of color surrounding them, but sometimes they can become really clear and bright or unstable and hazy...like with your circumstance. Just then I could see "

_Well that's not strange at all...not like it's a complete invasion of my privacy or anything. _

"I know it's probably really off-putti-"

"Anyway, umm...about my magic what exactly is the problem? And just how "possibly deadly" are we talking here?" I interrupted before things could get 10x more awkward than they already were. She simply chuckled, brushing it off. Her expression had tightened from one of childlike interest to utter sternness,

"Well, you possess a mixture of forbidden magic. One is the Black Arts and the other is known as Death Magic. The problem is, these magics are only able to be used who allow darkness in their hearts. Meaning at one point in time you allowed it into yours, but, obviously, that's not the case now making your magic highly unstable. Long story short, your magic is a ticking time bomb that could blow at the slightest loss of control." By the end of her explanation I was practically shaking with fear.

_There's no way I can do this...my temper is already on a short fuse as it is and I know they'll be looking for me. There definitely no way in hell they were going to just let their "salvation" slip away so easily...I wouldn't be surprised if they were waiting outside the Guild hall right now. The only one way for all this to end before it can begin is with my death._

A burning sensation in my right cheek knocked me out of my thoughts. Shocked, I looked to Giselle with a loss for words and look of confusion. Her face flared as tears fell from her reddened eyes with furious expression adorning it.

"How dare you sit there and quit! We didn't rescue you to have you come here and throw it all away. I wouldn't of told you all that if a dark outcome was inevitable. I told you that because I hoped to strike some will in you to fight. The will we both know you have; obviously since you made it this far in the first place. But, if that's really what you want to do then I'll show you to the door and you can feed your own...butt to the demons, but I will not let you do it in here. It's your choice." On that final note she got up and stormed out without so much as a second glare. Luckily, at that time Lexine decided to make her grand entrance. She raised a brow noticing Giselle's distress, but just shook her head.

"Whatever just happened I will leave between you two, but come. There's another reason you're here, but I'm afraid it's not as...simply put as the first." It worried me, slightly, how much more complicated things were about to get. Especially since I hadn't even gotten a firm grasp on what was just explained to me.

_God, what have I gotten into..._

However, I made no objections and swiftly got up to follow her out the door. I nearly gasped at how much bigger the Guild was than I had expected...and empty. As we walked down the hallway there were so many sights to be seen; the high ceilings were vastly decorated with bright, shining chandeliers and embellished with gold designs of what looked like wings, the floors were a glossy reddish brown hardwood and I didn't know anything about floors or wood, but if I had to take a guess it would've been bamboo. The hallway seemed to go on for miles, along with the rooms we passed. I was curious about one thing though...

_Why so much space with no one occupying it? _

We finally came to a staircase that looked to be painted on like some cartoon; it was a classic spiral staircase going downwards into what I wouldn't of been surprised to see was a dungeon, with lit torches aligning the walls. Lexine grabbed one of the torches and started down the stairs. I hesitated before reluctantly following after her.

"I will try to make this as simple as possible..." As we rounded the corner, once again, I was shocked. If I had made a bet on it I'd of been broke a long time ago. Instead of a dungeon it was similar to an old timey spy headquarters; there was a single large, rectangle table in the middle of the room with twelve swivel armchairs surrounding it and a disarray of papers. There were also pictures of what I assumed to be current "targets" and hideout places tacked along the walls and various maps of forests and what was left of towns and villages. It was quite intriguing; only elephant in the room was the single naked wall at the front of the room with another small desk and chair facing it. She directed me to the unorganized table and brought my attention to a map of Fiore; old Fiore.

"This is probably what you remember of our country, the world you used to know," She then pulled out another one marked 'Zeref's Fiore', "And this is what the world has become now. Eight years ago this man, Zeref, attacked Magnolia along with an army of demons; like the ones you encountered in the woods, and an omnipotent mage turned dragon named Acnologia. He destroyed every single Guild he found, dark or legal, slaughtering their members and masters...it was a blood bath. His plan was to get revenge on all those who rejected him by ridding the world of humanity and so far he's succeeding." She paused leading me over to one of the many webs of "objectives".

"Now, Fiore has been split up into five major territories; The Mongols, Abaddon, The Gracious Executioners, Beasts of Satan and...Fairy Slaughter," The venom practically dripping from her tone when she said the last name told me there was some bad blood regarding it, but I held off asking about it, "Our job is to get rid of the demon "Guilds" controlling these territories and restore the proper order of Fiore before, finally, ridding the world of Zeref and Acnologia. For good. And that, my child is where you come in." I made as much of an effort as I could to hide all the affliction, fear and anxiety that immediately erupted just at the thought of anyone even thinking of attempting an impossible mission like this.

_These people are crazy. Does she honestly think they have the means to pull off a mission like this? It's suicide...there's no way they'll be able to just take back the world on their own; there's no one here. Is she really planning on doing this alone? _

"I know it sounds crazy, but I would not be asking you to do this if I didn't have faith that you'd be able to do this. And you won't be alone, which is what I forgot to tell you, there will be a total of 15-16 of you I need for this mission. I'll split you up into teams and you, along with your team, will go into the towns and take down the demon Guilds. Only when that is done will we be able to defeat Zeref and Acnologia. Eventually it will come down to it, but I promise it won't be until you're ready. All of you. But, you definitely have the potential of immeasurable power and with it will follow greatness." I gasped at the end of her speech when the shadows concealing her face receded to expose a porcelain white face with big, round golden hazel eyes, strawberry blonde hair that was pulled back at the top in a high ponytail with the rest left down and light freckles scattered across the bridge of her face. She was beautiful. It brought a tingle to my heart when she gave me me a small genuine smile and placed a soft hand on my shoulder. At that moment my mind was wiped of all worries, but I still had my doubts.

_I don't know how in the hell we're going to pull this off...but I do owe her my life. And if there's any place for me to learn how to control my magic it's here. Plus, I could use the opportunity to kick "scientist" ass. And I don't know who this "Zeref" is, but if he's the one who ruined the world then I definitely have a bone to pick with him. _

"...Alright I'll do it. But I still think this is a suicide mission." She smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. It'd been a while since I had any affectionate human contact so I flinched slightly, tensing. It took me a few seconds to relax and return the loving gesture. Involuntarily, the corners of my lips curled up as I realized I'd have more than just a job here. I'd have a family.

"We are known as the Black Lotus revolution," She pulled back and led me over to a full body mirror, "Where would you like your mark?" My browser furrowed.

"What Mark?"

"Oh, sorry, our Guild mark. It's like a permanent tattoo representing the Guild you're from." I'd known of Guild's before, but wasn't very familiar with how they worked exactly. But, I did know this was something I was going to be proud of and I wanted everyone to know of my new home.

"Right here." I stated proudly, raising my shirt and pointing to the naked spot right above my left hip on my stomach. She nodded and placed her hand there.

"What colo-"

"Red and black!" I responded a little too enthusiastically. I had no idea, but they were always my two favorite. Probably had something to do with them matching my eyes and dark hair. She smiled and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. The area tingled a little before, suddenly, it set ablaze. I yelped at the unanticipated sensation; surprised my skin didn't have third degree burns.

"Sorry about that, it's just a precaution to make sure no other mage can forcefully remove your mark. Take a look." It was a flower; a lotus. But, it wasn't just any generic lotus. It was a hybrid combined with a phoenix; the stem was the elongated tail of the legendary bird with two small petals dangling as "tail feathers", the wings were the outer embodiment of the flower while the inner petals formed something similar to a headpiece and there were small extra designs around it like swirls and falling petals. The elegance was amazing. It was a truly mesmerizing piece of art. I nearly teared up at the sight of it.

"It's beautiful! I love it. Only one question though, why this specifically?" She grinned as if she'd been waiting for me to ask that exact question.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. I chose this mark because it represents everything this Guild is about; the phoenix, which represent rebirth, symbolizes our purpose of reviving the world and the lotus represents how even in this world of darkness and malevolence something good can still be born from it. And that is exactly what we are, the light that will cleanse this world of darkness." Then I truly understood what it meant to be a part of this cause. It wasn't just about what was in it for us and the possible consequences didn't matter.

_We may be the only chance Fiore has to live. I've seen what this guy has done and if it continues we'll all die off before he even has a chance to do it himself. Damn right this job isn't going to be easy, by a long shot, but it is well worth the risk. This isn't about redemption, revenge or even winning. It's about doing what it takes to save the lives around us and restoring order to our home. And I am honored to be a part of it. _

Looking down at my mark I smiled. I really hoped everyone else came to the same clarity as I did, if they don't already have it, or else we may all lose our lives in the end.

"Come, I have a lot more to explain. Especially if you're going to be my second in command-oh! And your training starts now," I wasn't sure whether I should be ecstatic or nervous about the second in command part, but I was very flattered. She threw her arm around my shoulders as we headed back upstairs, "And I can't believe I forgot to ask this hours ago, but what's your name?" I laughed at the realization that she had invited a complete stranger into her home and to be a part of her rebel's cause.

"Yuriko. My name is Yuriko Sykora."

"Yuriko...that's beautiful. Well, welcome to the family, brat."

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT AND THERE. IT. IS! THE OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTER! You guys have no idea how long I've been dying to put this up. It would've been up sooner, but I haven't had a lot of good time to just sit and write. Anyway, I really wanted to give you guys a good taste of my writing since I know I, for one, don't like committing to a story unless I'll actually enjoy reading it. I worked real hard on it (like I promise to do with the rest of this story) so I hope it's a good showcase of what I can do and how I do it. Also, I wanted to introduce you to a few of the main Guild characters (non-team members of course). Don't worry just because Yuriko is my character, one of the S-class team leaders and our gracious Guild Master's recruiter does not mean this is her story. This is OUR story (whoever gets in) and I promise I will try to keep it as equal as I can since I've had plenty of experience with inequalities in writing. We're all major characters here :D. Now will everyone have their own time to shine? Yes they will and I'd really appreciate it if I didn't get any hate reviews and ignorant PM's about that. I was thinking about writing another one if you guys would like a deeper intro look into the Guild, but it's really up to you guys. If I get enough who ask for it then I will, but if not then the next chapter probably won't be up (or started) until I get at least enough characters for the first team. Btw, I've only gotten 3 submissions so far and it's not looking very good right now...I'm not saying I'm giving up on this story, but you can't really have an SYOC without characters now can you? I'll wait for about a month or so I guess (which I hate cause I'm sooo pumped for this now) before I either shut it down or use my own characters if people really want me to continue regardless. Well I'm done rambling now so you guys can get back to your everyday lives now. Here's some stuff you can comment about (if you'd like):<strong>

**-How's my writing?**

**-Any suggestions on how I could improve or make the story truer to the Fairy Tail anime and/or manga?**

**-What do you think of the story so far?**

**-Do you see this being an epic story or a flop?**

**-What do you think of Yuriko?**

**-Any questions in general about the story; plot, characters, dialogue, etc.? **

**Well, until next time! **

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**

**P.S.- I know there are some people who were like there were no brown eyed, strawberry blonde Lexine's in Fairy Tail! And you are correct, but it's aaaalll a part of the plan 3:) *inserts evil laugh here* **


	4. OC's

****UPDATE: I will accept reservations if you need them. Just tell me whether you're submitting a dragon slayer or regular mage and what team slot you'd like.****

**Alright guys, sorry for you all who might've thought it was an update, but here is a list of the OC's I've received so far (with their respected creators) and their teams. All accepted are able to send in name suggestions for their team and ask for a team change if you'd like. However, leaders aren't likely to be switched (unless it's your OC and your'd prefer they weren't leader), but if you really think your OC fits the bill then we can talk. Just PM me. **

**Aaaaaannndddd here they are! (*APPLAUD*)**

**Team 1 **

**1. Yuriko Sykora (Leader) (17) - Yours Truly**

**2. André Arisu (19) - Ajwin11**

**3. Liron Hart (18) - Raiyane **

**4. **Pyrros Aurelius (19) - Raiyane****

**5. Sora DragonHart (18) - BeastlyTick59**

**Team 2**

**1. Claus Graves (Leader) (16) - LilTimy**

**2. Kaede Atarah (17) - Once again...moi **

**3. Mia Vorkuta (18) - reven228**

**4. Bjorn Redblade (18) - Raiyane**

**5. **

**Team 3**

**1. Alexandre "Lexie" Dorian (Leader) (21) - Shibo26**

**2. Hunter "Titan" Connors (21) - DarkHyena**

**3. **

**4.**

**5.**

**I still need 5 more characters so this isn't over by a long shot! Submissions will remain open till next Sunday so get them in! There's still 2 slots OPEN for DRAGON SLAYERS! N****O MORE DEATH/DARK RELATED MAGIC MAGES and I need GUYS! I can't wait to get started and I hope I don't disappoint you all.**

**Ciao for now!**

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


End file.
